


Catching Jack and Ianto 'busy'

by Humany_wumany_stuff



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Surprises, what else did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humany_wumany_stuff/pseuds/Humany_wumany_stuff
Summary: Gwen, Owen and Tosh end up at Ianto's flat and catch Jack and Ianto 'busy'. But what they find, is not what they had expected...





	Catching Jack and Ianto 'busy'

The trip to Ianto’s flat was awkward and none of them wanted to be there. They walked in silence and followed Tosh’s lead because she seemed to be the only one who actually knew where he lived.

“Ugh, great, dog poop. Could today get any worse?” Owen cursed.

Gwen promptly flicked Owen over the head. “Don’t say things like that! Now you’ve definitely jinxed us.”

“We’ve already been time-displaced two days back, into a time-frame where we happened to be running back and forth from our flats to the Hub, so we can’t go to either place. We’re currently going over to Tea-boy’s place asking for _help_ ,” Owen grumbled. “How much worse could it _possibly_ get?”

He’d barely finished his question when he bumped into Tosh’s back.

“Jack could be here,” Tosh said matter-of-factly.

“Don’t be silly, Tosh,” Owen retorted, “Jack was nowhere near the device when it imploded. And by the way, two days ago—or now—Jack was out on a weevil-hunt, remember? That’s why he was late on the rift alert that dropped this bloody time-bomb on us.”

Tosh rolled her eyes at him. “I already told you: it wasn’t a bomb, the device was rendered unstable because of our different atmosphere and turned explosive over time. We were lucky to only be time-displaced because the explosion happened next to the rift manipulator. And obviously Jack lied to us about the weevil-hunt because we are standing right next to his SUV.”

Owen and Gwen both whirled around to face the car Tosh was pointing at and their jaws simultaneously dropped.

“What is Jack doing here?” Gwen exclaimed.

“Considering we’re standing in front of Ianto’s building, I’m guessing… Ianto?” Tosh giggled.

“It’s barely 6am!” Gwen gasped.

“We all know how much of a morning person Tea-boy is,” Owen said.

“And we all know Jack is an ‘any time of the day’ kind of person,” Tosh snickered. “Or any kind of furniture, I bet!”

Owen and Gwen groaned in unison. “I did not need that image in my head, thank you very much, Tosh,” Owen grumbled.

Gwen frowned and looked up to the higher floors, even though she had no idea which floor Ianto lived on. She just imagined Ianto would like a view, spending all his days underground. “Do you think this means Jack spent the night?”

“Who cares? Let’s just get up there so I can test Ianto’s couch. I’m knackered! I bet he’s got a nice couch, one of those fancy expandable ones.” Owen walked up to a bright red door with a dozen doorbells next to it. “Now which one is it?”

“None of those and don’t dare to ring them all just because you feel like everyone should be awake when you are,” Tosh said while she walked to the door of the next building.

“How do you even know where Ianto lives?” Gwen asked, suddenly curious about Tosh and Ianto. Did they—?

Tosh rang a doorbell and shrugged. “After Lisa died, I started to come over, see how he was doing. We have movie nights occasionally.”

“Uhm, hello?” Jack’s voice sounded through the intercom.

All three of them looked at each other as if playing a silent rock-paper-scissors game to figure out who would explain the situation to their boss.

“It’s us, Jack, it’s Tosh and I’ve got Owen and Gwen with me. Can we come up?” Tosh asked hesitantly, keenly aware of the awkward situation they were putting their boss in. She tried to ignore her snickering colleagues next to her.

“Are you in any danger?” Jack seemed worried. Of course, what else but a world-ending scenario would bring them to Ianto’s door at the break of dawn?

“No, Jack, we’re just—” Gwen looked at the others to figure out what exactly to tell them.

Anyone could be listening in and on top of that, there was a reason why they’d picked Ianto to deal with the situation. Time-displacements could be quite volatile as the slightest change to the timelines could cause catastrophic paradoxes. As they all knew what had happened the past two days, they knew that they had not been aware of the displacement and could not bump into their past selves. It had not taken long for them to agree that Ianto was the only one they could trust with this sensitive matter. With his perfect poker-face, he might just have known all along.

Ianto Jones knew how to keep a secret, that was for sure.

Jack Harkness, however, enigmatic as he could be, was more of a guns-blazing-kind of guy and less of the subtle scalpel that was required in this kind of situations.

“We need Ianto, okay, don’t make me say it twice, Harkness,” Owen admitted begrudgingly. “Just make sure you guys are decent.”

After a few seconds of silence, they heard the buzzer go off and Owen pushed the door open.

As they walked up the stairs to Ianto’s floor, they tried to take as much time as possible to give the two men time to get dressed.

They knew Jack did not have any inhibitions about opening the door naked, but luckily for them, Ianto was a bit more thoughtful on the matter.

When they got to the desired floor they noticed Ianto’s door was already open, with the scent of pancakes wafting through the hallway. Inside, they found Jack in his pants and an apron saying ‘Permission to grab the buns’, setting pancakes on plates.

Three bewildered looks were thrown around the flat, looking for Ianto, but it was indeed Jack making breakfast. On top of that, the flat looked immaculate and not at all like the aftermath of an early morning shag. Jack’s coat was hanging on the coat rack next to Ianto’s, his shoes neatly placed underneath.

The picture looked strangely… domestic.

“Ianto’s still in the shower, he’ll be out in a few minutes,” Jack said while he finished the plates. “Do you guys want any?”

None of them had recovered enough to answer. They were all thinking the same thing.

What the hell had happened to their boss?

They could hear water running, so Ianto seemed to be in the shower just as Jack had said. Maybe he could shed some light on the matter at hand once he was finished. This was not the Captain Jack Harkness they were used to. Sure, they all knew about Jack and Ianto. Ever since Jack had kissed Ianto in front of them all, they had not exactly kept their affair a secret. But this domestic picture was not what they had envisioned. And they’d all done their fair share of envisioning the two men.

In an unspoken agreement to wait for Ianto, they timidly sat down at the kitchen table and let Jack set up some breakfast for the three of them. Only then did they notice the heart-shaped pancakes on Jack’s and Ianto’s plates. One with blueberries and one with strawberries, arranged in yet another heart on top.

Amused, Gwen looked up at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“Ianto doesn’t like blueberries,” Jack shrugged, as if that was the curious thing about the plates and continued baking pancakes. “Something about the texture just ‘isn’t supposed to be edible’ according to him.” Jack smiled with sparkling eyes.

This day was only getting weirder and they started out with a time-displacement.

Once Jack had given each their own plate of pancakes—luckily not heart-shaped—they quietly ate their breakfast, surprised by how good it actually tasted. And they waited for Ianto to show up and rescue them from this strange situation.

When Ianto finally showed up, however, he did no such thing.

For starters, their trusted butler-in-the-tailored suits was not wearing a suit, but Star Wars pyjama bottoms and a white T-shirt that was definitely too big on him.

“Jack, have you—” Ianto stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw his teammates sitting at his kitchen table. Tosh lifted a hand for an apologetic wave, while she threw a meaningful glance at Jack. But Ianto misunderstood her silent question.

“Jack, I told you to throw out that awful apron. I know you like it, but it still smells of that cake you burned,” Ianto scolded and he started to unfasten the offending garment from Jack’s waist until he realised that would leave Jack almost naked in front of the others. Though he knew Jack would not have a problem with it, he could tell the others were already trying to look anywhere else but at the two of them.

Defeated, Ianto decided to let Jack keep his favourite apron. The smell was almost gone anyways. The ‘Permission to grab the buns’-print with illustrated innuendo _was_ rather funny and made him think back to the night before. He promptly sat down on his seat next to Jack before the effect of those memories became too visible. The unexpected visitors had thrown a wrench in his plans for that morning.

“I didn’t even know you owned any T-shirts,” Owen quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood. “And I thought all your clothes were tailored. I hate to break it to you, mate, but your shoulders aren’t that broad. You should definitely get a smaller size.”

Ianto shrugged. “Of course I own T-shirts. But this one’s not mine.” He relished in the shocked faces of this colleagues and winked at Jack, who was already leering at Ianto.

“So you guys do this often then?” Gwen asked, waving at the way they comfortably sat at the kitchen table.

“What do you mean?” Jack obviously knew what she was hinting at, but the awkward faces in front of them were just too enjoyable to pass up.

“The lovey-dovey eyes, making breakfast, wearing your boyfriends’ clothes,” Owen clarified with clear disgust on his face.

They expected a defensive retort at the ‘defining label’, especially from Jack, but both men shrugged their shoulders.

“Of course we eat breakfast, it’s the most important meal of the day. Aren’t you a doctor or something?” Ianto quipped. “And my flat is better than Jack’s bunker,” Ianto added as if it was the most normal thing in the universe to see Jack Harkness settle down, making heart-shaped pancakes for his _boyfriend_.

“I thought—”

“What did you think, Gwen?” Jack asked in his authoritative voice. He knew they all thought that Ianto was just ‘shagging the boss’ and though Ianto did not seem to have a problem with their gossip, Jack did not like it.

“We all knew you were… dabbling, but— I thought you didn’t like labels, Jack?” Gwen stumbled over her words, but she finally found a subtle way of phrasing the confusion they were all feeling. “You’re an official couple now then?”

“You never really seemed the type to settle down, mate,” Owen added.

Jack sighed. “I hate the word ‘couple’. It makes me feel like we are completely defined by our relation with a whole other person. We are each our own person. Ianto is Ianto, I am me. We happen to like each other, go on dates, have mind-blowing sex, take last night for instance—”

Ianto poked him in the side. “Too much information, Jack. Not _wrong_ information, just a little too much.” The look Ianto threw Jack told him all about the plans he probably had thought up in the shower. Jack cursed at the unexpected intrusion that had deprived him of Ianto’s morning-innovativeness. He was particularly good in the mornings.

“My point is: by your 21st-century standards, yes, Ianto is my boyfriend and he looks damn hot in my pyjama’s thank you much. I don’t understand why you are making such a big deal out of this.” Jack stood from the table and gathered the dishes. “The more important issue today, however, is why the hell you’re knocking on Ianto’s door this early in the morning.” He’d barely put the dishes in the sink when he swirled around, looking at Ianto in mock-offence. “Are you having an affair, Ianto? With all three of them?” He couldn’t keep up the theatricals for long and burst out in laughter. “Actually, I can’t even pretend to be hurt, that’s pretty impressive.”

Ianto’s eye-roll did not hide his amusement. “Is it really so mind-boggling that my friends would visit me?” he bantered in return.

“No, but your friends brought along Owen,” Jack said, which caused a snickering among the women. Owen just looked annoyed, but then again, he always looked like that.

“Point taken,” Ianto laughed, “and yes, can someone explain to me why I have to endure Owen outside of work too now?”

“Oi, I’ll tell you what—”

“We got in a little bit of a pickle,” Gwen interrupted Owen before they got into yet another sibling rivalry. Well, they weren’t really siblings but they sure acted like it. Her older brothers had been just the same. “There was an explosive device that—”

“Not an explosive device, just a device that happened to explode,” Tosh corrected.

“Well, we still got blown up, so what’s the difference?” Owen was just about done with this day. He just wanted to lie down and sleep it off.

“I would archive it differently, so there’s that,” Ianto threw in, “but let’s get to the part where you explain how getting blown up gets you here, in my flat?”

“The explosion was absorbed by the rift manipulator and we kind of jumped,” Tosh explained.

“Jumped?” Jack and Ianto were still as confused as before. “Did you guys teleport here?” Jack asked.

Gwen and Tosh looked at each other. There was no way out of this situation without telling Jack now. He would realise it the second he’d show up at the Hub and see another set of them.

“Let’s just say that about half an hour ago, it was Wednesday, and I was just about to head home for the day and I really, _really_ , want to just lie down and sleep before this day gets even worse,” Owen said while he was already heading for the living room. “See, I knew Tea-boy would own one of those fancy couches. I’m just going to pretend that I don’t know you probably shagged on this a million times and let the girls do the talking. They’re good at that.” He’d barely finished his words when he crashed on the couch and put earplugs in. None of them had any idea where those plugs suddenly came from.

“It’s Friday today, so you either time-jumped two days back or five days forwards,” Ianto reasoned. They’d move on more quickly without Owen anyways.

“Two days back,” Tosh said helpfully, “so we couldn’t go to the Hub, since we will show up there in a few hours and our past selves are still at home.” She wisely did not tell them that their past selves would be moving back and forth between the Hub and their homes all day, since Ianto and Jack were not supposed to know that yet.

“We figured Ianto would be the best to help us,” Gwen added sheepishly. “We didn’t realise you guys would be,” Gwen took some time to place adequate sarcasm on the word, “busy.”

Jack smiled at Ianto, “Unfortunately, not as busy as I had wished.”

“Oh, I had just the thing in mind to get you,” Ianto looked back at Gwen, “busy. It is not my fault we were interrupted.”

Tosh giggled. “Do you mind if we stay here for a bit, Ianto? I’ll look for a hotel to spend the nights until Friday evening, but it just did not seem like a good idea to knock on the door of a hotel at 6am with no credit card or cash whatsoever.”

“Of course I don’t mind, Tosh.” Ianto’s eyes flicked in Owen’s direction. “Just keep an eye on him, will you? At the first sign of trouble, I have some sleeping pills that will knock him right out. I have a good reputation amongst my neighbours, despite Jack’s attempts to change that, I don’t want to lose it.”

“We’ll put a leash on him if necessary,” Tosh nodded solemnly. Her cheeks flamed up when Jack winked at her and she realised the reference. Jack could turn everything into innuendo just by sitting in the same room.

Tosh went outside to make some phone-calls using Ianto’s cell while Gwen took in the scene in front of her.

She couldn’t suppress a smile at the sight of them. Jack was washing the dishes while Ianto sat relaxed at the kitchen table in casual clothes—his boyfriend’s clothes. It was such a strange picture to her, so different from what they were all used to at the Hub. Ianto still clearly made the coffee at home, but Jack was so much more thoughtful and caring towards Ianto than they ever could have imagined.

It was obvious in the way they looked at each other, in Ianto’s relaxed posture, in Jack’s movements that spoke of a daily routine. She was certain that she would find two toothbrushes if she’d look in their bathroom.

She never would have thought about Jack like this if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes.

Apparently it takes a man like Ianto Jones to change a man like Jack Harkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Cozsheep, I totally blame you for this one, because I couldn't get it out of my head after our conversation about domestic Janto and Jack's role in the 'household stuff' :)  
> Also a little shoutout to adventuresofJo, my amazing beta and designated Hufflepuff (every Slytherin needs a Hufflepuff imo), without whom I never would have even started writing fics. Thank you for bringing me to the wonderful world that is Torchwood and the Torchwood fandom :)


End file.
